This Love
by Azshara
Summary: SayaxSolomon. My take on what I wished would have happened between the couple. Contains spoilers, kinda, and citrus content. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my attempt at re-writing history in favor of what I _wished_ would have happened around episode 42/43. Make sure to R&R and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I did not create nor do I own Blood+ or any of the characters within this story, though I wish I did. Who wouldn't want their very own Chevalier?

**Warning:** Contains spoilers (kinda), so if you haven't seen the majority of Blood+ then I don't recommend you read any further than this sentence. Go watch the rest! Also, if you're offended by adult content, I suggest you find another story to read. You've been warned, this fic is 100 citrus content.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, on to the smut!

Saya slowly opened her eyes, sore and disoriented. She tried to rise from what seemed to be a hotel bed, but couldn't manage more than propping herself up on her elbows as the taxing weight of her previous fight with Diva's Chevalier came crashing down upon her body. Her neck was badly bruised from where Amshel had crushed it, and her entire body was weak. Her thirty-year slumber was approaching fast, tripling the time it took her to heal her wounds.

But how had she gotten here? Surely Haji and the others hadn't been able to defeat Diva and her Chevaliers without her blood. Saya looked down to find that all of her clothing was missing. _Why am I naked?_ She thought. _Where is everyone? What exactly had happened?_

Saya wrapped a sheet around herself and slowly rose from the bed. Walking over to a window, she slowly opened the blinds, revealing the beautiful New York skyline. Thousands of tiny lights shimmered in the distance; the streets below her nearly empty.

The door behind her opened, displaying a familiar silhouette approaching her slowly. A lamp clicked on, revealing her captor; Solomon.

It sometimes hurt her to look at him. He was a reminder of a time when her father's death was still fresh in her mind; when the stakes seemed so much lower… when she couldn't remember all the pain Diva had caused- no, the pain **she** had caused. Dancing with him had been such a wonderful experience. No sadness, no death, no Red Shield, no Chiropteran. It reminded her of a time when she was just a girl; a girl who loved food, who loved the high jump, and who loved her family. How she wished she could turn back time.

Solomon told her he had taken the liberty of disposing her old clothes.

"I have arranged a wardrobe for you," he said politely. It is in the closet. Please dress and meet me downstairs." And on that note he swiftly turned around and left the room, leaving Saya on guard and slightly confused.

Saya walked over to a door she assumed led to the closet and grabbed the nearest article of clothing she could find. The closet was filled with clothes, all beautiful dresses of every color and style. Just how long was he planning on holding her hostage here? What twisted plan had Diva come up with this time?

She quickly dressed and made her way down the cast iron spiral staircase leading to the living room.

Solomon rose to greet her, smiling as he did so. "You look beautiful," he said quietly and sweetly.

Saya shook her head. "Why have you taken me here? What is Diva planning? What do you—"

"I have abandoned my duty as Diva's Chevalier to be with you. You are all I have now." Solomon took a step forward.

A million questions flooded Saya's mind. "What are you saying?" She said, stepping back, trying to avoid Solomon's advances.

"I no longer serve Diva. From the moment I saw you, my blood has called for you. I love you, Saya.

"I wish to travel the world with you, hand in hand," he stated, continuing towards her, backing her into a corner. "You have seen so many horrible things. I wish to show you the world's beauty. I want you to see all the world has to offer, and live life to the fullest."

He blocked any means of her escape. She was tired and weak; Saya knew that no matter what she couldn't out run him. She had no way of defending herself. All she could do was buy time until Haji and the others found her… if they could find her at all.

"W-we can't. You and I are enemies. I need to kill Diva. I'm the only one that can, we're monsters, I—"

Solomon took her hand and kneeled before her. "Be my bride, my beloved Saya. Let us leave all this sadness and fighting behind. I want you to see that we are not as monstrous as you may think. I want you to see what a beautiful creature you are."

Tears sprung forth from Saya's eyes, slowly etching rivers down her cheeks. Her heart ached. She slowly sunk to the soft floor, her heavy burden pushing her further and further down. How was it that he knew exactly what her heart was longing to hear? Why did he have to say such misleading things to her, when she was so close to her goal?

Solomon lifted his other hand to wipe away her tears. He leaned forward to kiss her damp cheek, his lips trailing to her ear. He whispered soothing words to her, coaxing her into his arms. The tranquility of his voice was enchanting Saya. His warmth, his strong embrace, and the way he smelled of Juniper, of fall… Everything about him was hypnotizing her.

The Chiropteran blood inside Saya was roaring, smothering any thoughts of pulling away. She felt herself slowly succumb to something frightening and feral insider of her, as if she was going into the heat of battle.

Her eyes glowing red, she lifted her head to gaze into Solomon's gorgeous blue eyes; eyes that easily put Frank Sinatra to shame.

Solomon smiled at her; the smooth smile of a gentleman. The smile he always gave to her. He placed his index finger beneath her chin and tilted her head upwards, leaning in to place a soft, light kiss upon her lips. He slowly pulled away, fully prepared to accept a rejection and apologize for his actions, but as he opened his mouth to ask for forgiveness, Saya shocked him by closing the short distance between them, pushing him back and forcing his hands to leave her side to support himself.

Saya wrapped her arms around Solomon's neck in a desperate attempt to get closer. The second kiss that the two shared was not in any way soft, nor was it sweet. There was something primal between their lips this time; something neither of them had been expecting.

Solomon deepened the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue past Saya's lips to caress hers. He flicked his tongue across the roof of her mouth, then across her teeth, scraping himself on her canine. The slight taste of copper filled their mouths, causing Saya to gasp.

Omitting a small moan, Saya switched her position, straddling Solomon's waist, pressing herself as close as she could get. She broke their kiss as she felt Solomon hardening beneath her, becoming very aware of how her hips were involuntarily grinding down into his lap.

Saya caught her first glimpse of a man's passion in Solomon's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. Despite his supernatural powers, Solomon found great difficulty in making his way up the spiral staircase while finding Saya's lips again and continuing their caresses.

The short distance from the living room to the bed felt like a marathon, but the couple quickly arrived at their destination. Solomon set Saya down near the edge of the bed as gently as possible, treating her as if she was made of porcelain. He turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting it flutter to the floor; the perfect prelude for their second dance together.

Turning her back towards him, Solomon watched amazed as she ripped the clothes from his body, tearing buttons from their seams, fumbling with his belt and zipper. He found her absolutely stunning in every way. _She is mysterious and radiant; surely this is how da Vinci felt when he was painting the Mona Lisa, _he mused.

As Saya finished removing the last of the cloth barriers between them, Solomon returned his lips to hers, lifting her from the ground and gently placing her in bed. He crawled on top of her, and as he let the full weight of his body press down against hers, he had to stop himself from driving into her at that very moment. Saya was soft and warm, her skin smooth as silk, more than enough to drive him wild. He had to have more.

Taking her hand in his own, he placed soft sweet kisses on her fingertips, trailing down her arm and up to the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. "I want to taste every part of you," he moaned, parting her legs with his own, pressing his hardness into her thigh.

Solomon slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping for a brief moment to take her nipple into his mouth and tease the other between his fingertips before continuing his journey. As he reached her dark curls, he looked up at her, to etch the memory of the moment just as it was, Saya's cheeks flushed, her mouth gasping for air, her whole body nearly glowing with her want for him

He smiled at her, then dipped his head down to graze his tongue lightly across her bundle of nerves, causing Saya to scream out with desire. The sound alone was enough to make Solomon crazy; his first time tasting her was enough to drive him completely mad. He needed more; he slid his tongue inside her, euphoric, as her sweet flavor filled his mouth and she engulfed his every sense.

Saya could barely take the pleasure Solomon was giving her. Her hands somehow found his hair, entangling themselves there as she pressed him harder against her body. Her fingers tingled, her mind reeled, her blood boiled as he continued his ministrations on her. She felt an unfamiliar heat pooling between her legs, but before she could identify it, something inside her snapped, causing her to arch her back and cry out for Solomon as powerful waves of pleasure swirled through her.

She felt him slowly crawl back up her body, and as he positioned himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes seeking approval. Saya took his hand in hers and nodded, bracing herself for whatever pain might follow…

But someone, somewhere down the line had lied to her; for as Solomon slowly slid into her depths, she felt nothing but slight discomfort, which was quickly replaced by pleasure as he began to move inside her. His hand never leaving hers, Solomon set a steady pace. With each thrust, Saya slowly lost herself. Each time he dove deep inside her, filling her to the brim, she found herself melting into his body, becoming one with him. Though she knew it was wrong, something about him felt so incredibly right. As if at that very moment, she was fulfilling her destiny, losing herself as he was inside her.

She could feel the warmth return again, feel something winding itself tighter deep inside her. Her body tensed, she was teetering on the very edge of something, though she didn't know what.

Solomon seemed to know, however, for he began to drive himself deeper inside of her, much faster and harder than before. Solomon clung to Saya as her muscles contracted against him. He felt himself reach his limit, and with one final thrust he spread his seed inside of her, carrying himself and Saya screaming into a world of ecstasy and euphoria. Their very own slice of heaven amidst all the chaos of the past decades.

He collapsed on top of her, blissfully exhausted, as the result of their lovemaking washed over them, slowly fading into oblivion. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted himself off of his lover, taking Saya into his arms as she drifted into a deep sleep. Holding her tightly, Solomon wished he too could sleep peacefully with her body pressed against his. He sighed, settling for restless contemplation instead, pondering what would happen when she awoke.

After hours had passed, Solomon slowly slid out of the bed to dress. He felt the presence of Saya's Chevalier drawing near. He dressed himself quickly and quietly walked out of the room to meet a rather unwanted guest. As he descended into the living room to greet Haji, Saya awoke. Hastily putting her discarded clothing back on, she went to stop the men that loved her from destroying one another. All the while, the three were completely unaware of a small bundle of cells dividing and multiplying within Saya's womb.

Owari

**A/N:** And that's all she wrote, folks; literally! I don't have anyone to edit my stories, so any constructive criticism is _more_ than welcome! I'm dying to hear what you have to say, so please remember to review!

Thanks for reading,

Azshara.


	2. Update :D

Hello, hello!

First, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fic and reviewed leaving me lots of love every time I check my mail and see a review alert from FF.N I get all giddy inside. :D And second, I apologize to everyone who saw I updated this and thought it was a new chapter. D:

I've had a lot of people requesting that I write a sequel, or continue the story. I unfortunately don't have the time to write a full fledged fic at the moment. I'm a full time student, and I work full time as well. I also started taking Chinese this semester so that _alone_ is going to consume a lot of my free time. Plus, I just started a jrock review site God, why do I do these things to myself, I barely have time to sleep as it is.

Rather than updating every three or four months, I feel it wouldn't be fair (or fun for my readers) to turn this **oneshot** into a full-fledged fic.

HOWEVER, if someone else wants to continue in my footsteps, I totally wouldn't mind, as long as you gave me credit for the original idea, and maybe threw a link in somewhere to my story. Annnd let me know so I can read it, hoho!

And so faithfully yours, I remain; fangirling over LM.C and having nightmares about being late to class.

-Azshara

P.S.: I shall now include some info about my review site, which can be found at http://fallenseraph. you're searching for something new to listen to, this is your place. My articles are under the name amaihimitsu, and I'll be posting reviews for mostly smaller indies bands (that don't have the popularity they deserve!!). I believe the next couple reviews that will be up will be about An Cafe's new single, and also perhaps some Clavier. [/end shameless plug


End file.
